Falling Off the Wagon
by by7the7sea
Summary: One Shot - Where Lincoln is having a rough time and Hunter doesn't exactly provide what he needs. Trying to get back into writing with this quick drabble.


**xxx SHIELD xxx**

Lincoln was once again left behind as Daisy and Mack went on another recruiting mission. They had left early and, having to deal with an additional unexpected incident, weren't expected back until the next afternoon.

Wanting Lincoln to know how to defend himself once he was going on missions, Bobbi was training him. He had been exhausted from the session, so he fell asleep quickly. Everything seemed peaceful and he felt like he would finally get a good night's sleep.

Unfortunately, that did not happen. He slept soundly for a good couple hours before his demons came back to haunt him. Then the tossing and turning started and he jumped awake, the lights at the base flickering as he opened his eyes. He groaned, shook his head trying to shake away the lingering feelings then ran out of his room.

When he was half-way to Daisy's room, he remembered she was still on the mission. He was tempted to call her, but thought better of it. He didn't want to disturb her. Plus he had left his phone in his room and was not anxious to go back there just yet.

 **xxx SHIELD xxx**

Having walked the base so many times on his late-night wanderings, he found his way around pretty easily. Lincoln ended up in the kitchen, standing in front of the open refrigerator trying to decide what would help him get back to sleep. He kept forcing himself to look away from a couple of six packs of beer on the lower shelf. After about the fourth time considering the beer, he started thinking about John, once again losing himself in the memories and regrets.

Hunter walked into the kitchen, but Lincoln didn't notice until the Agent came over and grabbed a beer. Lincoln jumped back and almost shocked Hunter before he realized who it was.

"Woah, woah, woah there, Sparky, just grabbing a little evening nightcap," Hunter said as he held up the bottle.

"Sorry," Lincoln replied. "I'm sorry. You just scared me that's all. I didn't hear you come in."

"Next time I'll wear a bell," Hunter responded, trying to lighten the mood. "Here, join me, looks like you could use it."

Hunter handed the bottle to Lincoln then grabbed another. Lincoln stared at the open bottle. He told himself that he should put it down, but then Hunter clanged his bottle on the one Lincoln was holding and said, "Cheers!"

Before he knew it, they had finished off two six packs and even invaded Coulson's secret stash of Scotch.

 **xxx SHIELD xxx**

Daisy and Mack were able to handle "the incident" quicker than they originally thought and made it back to base a couple of hours early.

"I'll get Lincoln to process Raj in a couple of hours," Daisy told Mack as they exited the quinjet. "Give Raj a chance to rest."

"Yeah, he'll need it," Mack replied. "That was some quick thinking there, Tremors, to get him to calm down. Good job."

"Thanks, Mack. Good night ... uh .. morning."

Mack took off for the lab to drop off some samples, while Daisy made her way back to her room. She was almost there when she overheard someone comment about a power surge a few hours ago and how they were sure it was "electro boy" who had caused it. Daisy's instincts told her she needed to find Lincoln now. She ran to his room and knocked on the door. When he didn't answer, she peeked inside. He wasn't there.

Trying not to panic, she tried to think where he would go. She retraced their steps from their nightly walks and checked a few spots they would go and talk. On her way to the last one, she passed the kitchen and found Hunter sitting on a chair with his head propped up on one of many empty beer bottles scattered on the table. He was sound asleep.

Surveying the area, she noticed all the empty bottles. Daisy chuckled when she thought about how bad a hangover Hunter was going to have when he woke up. "There's no way Hunter drank all this ..." She immediately got a bad feeling then noticed the figure passed out on the couch.

"Lincoln!" Daisy rushed over to him. "Lincoln, Lincoln, wake up."

She lightly tapped his face until he opened his eyes. He smiled at her.

"Heeeeyyy there, Skye ... wait thas no right," Lincoln slurred. "Glad to see ya. You back al ..." He fell asleep again.

Realizing she couldn't carry him all by herself, she turned to Hunter.

"Hunter!" She rushed over and kicked his chair. "Wake up!"

"Oww, keep it down, no need to sound the alarm, some people are trying to sleep here." Hunter turned his head and closed his eyes.

"Nope, not gonna happen," Daisy said while shaking him, then got right up close to him. "YOU will help me get Lincoln back to his room."

"What?" Hunter looked around the room and then back at Daisy. "He's fine ... he's fine where he is. Now if you'll excuse me."

"No! I will not excuse you. You WILL help me with him."

With that, she pulled Hunter off his chair. Once he was awake enough, they got Lincoln off the couch. It took a while and a couple of close calls where they almost dropped him but they got Lincoln back to his bed. Daisy tucked him in then caught up with Hunter, who was half way down the hall.

"What the hell happened last night?"

"Nothing, he was already looking for something in the fridge. It looked like he could use a drink, so I just helped him choose. No big deal," Hunter replied.

"Yes, it is a big deal. You don't offer a recovering alcoholic a drink."

"What?" Hunter stopped in his tracks.

Daisy turned around.

"Lincoln, he's in AA ... as in Alcoholics Anonymous."

"Wait, what?"

She walked back to Hunter. "Lincoln is in AA. That man, John, the one he's been accused of murdering? Was his sponsor."

"OH! Did not know that."

"Well, now you do. So please, I would appreciate it, if you would not let him join you in any more of your late night benders. Okay?"

"Absolutely," Hunter replied with his hands up. "Never again."

"Good, now you better get that mess in the kitchen cleaned up before Coulson finds out."

In the distance they heard, "HUNTER!"

"Oops, too late. See you later ... maybe." Daisy ran down the hallway.

 **THE END**


End file.
